


So what if you're from the other side of the tracks

by barbvin



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Handcuffs, I didn't even mention any other characters, Smut, Very very sinful, a little knifeplay, be open minded, dark betty for the most of it i guess, filth and sin, hinted alice/fp only in the second chapter so if you hate it just skip it, im sorry, it's kind of like a near future AU maybe, just because i don't wanna explain, like fp was in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-19 07:03:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11892525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbvin/pseuds/barbvin
Summary: Betty was asking for something he would enjoy, but most of all, she was asking for something he truly thought she deserved, and it was his duty to make sure she got what she wanted.~Betty is back for spring break and looking for trouble. More specifically, serpent trouble. It doesn't help that FP is up for a fight.





	1. Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OpportunisticHag](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpportunisticHag/gifts).



The black hair was too shiny, maybe it was the florescent light in the back of the bar. It was what called FP’s attention at first, but he couldn’t help his eyes going down as they followed her shape. The serpent jacket seemed like a perfect fit, but she wasn’t from the south side; _he would’ve noticed her before_. She started to slowly turn around and his gaze made its way down her back, and right back up as she faced him; a black bra peeking through the open jacket, the lines at the sides of her stomach making FP want to drop to his knees.

The woman looked familiar and as she walked closer a slight feeling of panic started to settle on FP’s stomach. He was already wasted, but just to make sure, he finished the glass of whisky in his hand and ordered another one. She didn’t seem fazed, taking a seat next to him and staring; not that he saw her, he couldn’t look, but he could feel her glare.

“Not the reaction I expected.” It sounded soft coming out from her lips, but the harsh movement of her hand to steal the liquor showed she was clearly upset, or at least troubled by something.

FP wasn’t a fan of doing things just because they were appropriate and right, but he still got his glass back, and almost as an accident, he ended up looking at her face. “Do I even have to ask?” The question sounded like a judgment and it went unanswered. “What are you doing, Betty?” He tried again, this time with patience and a little more touch.

She reacted. It wasn’t much, but a giggle was more than silence.

Her jacket was open and he was staring. The black lace bra was demanding his attention, he couldn’t resist and he didn’t want to, she probably had spent too much money on it. The laugh was over and she seemed agitated now, if the bar wasn’t so dark he could swear the skin on her chest was flushing.

It wasn’t right. Betty shouldn’t be in there. She was clearly struggling with something out of her reach. He should’ve offered some comfort. He should’ve figured out what was wrong and how to help her. He should’ve taken her out of that dirty bar, offered her some clothes, and taken her home.

_Her_ home, not his trailer.

He really tried to resist, or at least he did his best. Betty followed him out of the bar a while later, after the two of them had been sitting in silence for who knows how long. Before he was able to stop her, or even say a word, Betty was on the back of his bike. She got herself there and she was ready, and all he could think of was _‘Who am I to stop her?’_

“Hang on”, he gave her a warning after getting in the front. Her hands quickly clamped as she put her arms around him. For a brief second something came through; she was scared but he wasn’t meant to know, she never meant to show him. But again, FP felt the urge to be a little bit more tender, “we’re just five minutes away”, he added and although it was supposed to reassure her, it was actually making him desperate for what was coming.

Betty ran to the door. She was waiting there for him; tight skirt, no shirt, holding her bag in one hand and the jacket she had just taken off in the other. It almost made FP sad, how much she longed for that life she never had, a life where she could be careless and free. He smiled as he walked towards her, taking as much time as he could because this wasn’t something he got to see every day, he wanted to take in every second of it.

She smiled back. She smiled and bounced with excitement when he was just a couple steps away. At this point both of them knew what was going to happen, although neither of them wanted to think about the consequences.

Betty was the one who practically jumped on him as soon as they crossed the door. He couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped him as the young girl violently smacked her mouth on his. That made her stop, pulling back to look at him.

“Don’t laugh at me.” For some reason her whiny tone started a fire in FP’s stomach and it was the only reason he needed to immediately take her skirt off.

He felt compelled to show her, to _teach_ her, and she seemed interested in learning to say the least.

FP tried to kiss her softly, it wasn’t his specialty, but a good girl like Betty Cooper would surely need delicate touches and gentle cuddles. However her hands kept clinging to his neck frantically and she pushed her body towards him until he was struggling to stand in place.

“Betty, what do you want?” He had to grab her jaw and forcefully pull her away to be able to ask that, but she was smiling, maybe even more than before. Considering she wrote for a newspaper, he was surprised at how bad she was at communicating.

“Make me come, please”, she begged.

He took a second to arch one of his eyebrows and evaluate the situation. It didn’t take a lot of time and it wasn’t just because FP’s moral compass didn’t point in the direction it should. Betty was asking for something he would enjoy, but most of all, she was asking for something he truly thought she deserved, and it was his duty to make sure she got what she wanted.

As soon as he let go of her face she was attacking his mouth again, but this time he let her try it. He let her roughly slide their lips together, until they were red, swollen and in pain, and then he decided to bite back. His teeth sank on her skin making her gasp for air and suddenly she was breathless.

That hadn’t stopped her from pushing him and he finally managed to drop on a chair, trying to recover his body from resisting. She quickly found her place on his lap; FP was almost proud.

A wave of regret hit him as Betty started shifting on top of him, eventually finding what she was looking for inside his pants, and then proceeded to thrust almost in a cruel way, with a pressure that was unnecessary. The girl had a smirk on and was staring right at him, the black hair framing her face made the playfulness seem almost evil.

“Oh, I get it. There’s a price to pay for this privilege.” He tried to regain his dignity by pretending to be in control, after she had just made him throw his head back and a deep growl escaped him.

He didn’t lose any time after that; they weren’t just going to play by her rules, he was ready for a fight. His hands flew to grip her ass, not without a slap first that made her cry out his name, and that was all it took for her to go back to moaning into his mouth. Her hands were holding on to his jacket with all the strength she had, she was trying so hard to stay still. She was trying so hard to be a good girl.

Betty was in her underwear, sitting on FP’s lap, breathing and moaning into his ear, making him want to do things he had never thought about before.

She didn’t seem surprised when she was picked up and thrown on the bed, if anything she seemed thrilled. Her fingers tangled on FP’s hair and stayed there while he kissed down her body and his face settled in between her legs. Betty whined and screamed, she wasn’t trying to keep it down, but never pulled her hands away, not even when he made her come and it looked like the first time, _even though FP knew it couldn’t be_. Her legs were shaking and her back relaxed down into the mattress for a moment as she was pulling his head up to kiss him again.

That’s when FP realized he was in trouble, for many reasons. The first one being how much he wanted to get that reaction from her again, nothing else seemed to matter. Second, she had stood up and put him on the chair again without any resistance from his body at all, leading to the third, she walked to her bag and came back with handcuffs, which were holding his hands behind his back before he could even ask about it. Fourth reason was he didn’t care at all. Betty came back looking for trouble and he was ready for it.

He did get a little nervous when she also showed him a knife.

“What? A bad boy like you never played with a knife?” She almost teased him, she must’ve noticed.

Betty dragged the blade softly across his lower neck, her eyes were focused on it and somehow that was calming him down. At least calming his nerves down, his erection however was becoming painful, his jeans were still on and she didn’t show any intention to help him take them off. With one swift movement she cut into his shirt, and he didn’t care at all, he wanted it all off. After a giggle she dropped the knife and went back to kissing him as if nothing happened while her hands roamed over the parts of his body she had exposed.

She took off her bra, and let the black expensive looking lace fall to the ground without a care. FP was desperate to bury his face in her chest, and her hands were grabbing at his hair again as soon as he did it. Betty’s back was arching, making him have to bend forward and tug at the handcuffs. As soon as she started getting agitated again, she pulled away. Standing up in front of him, she bent over putting her butt on his face. She was taking off her panties and she was making a show out of it.

There was nothing FP could do, he had lost the fight and any authority he had. He was sitting, handcuffed, right in front of a completely naked Betty Cooper, and he was powerless.

“Sweetheart, my pants, _please_.” Once he made peace with the fact that he wasn’t the one leading, begging was a lot easier.

After she bit her lips trying to hide it, the smile on Betty’s face showed how much she enjoyed that; she had managed to flip the situation, now FP Jones was the one pleading for relief, a sight not many got to witness, _if anyone_.

Betty took pity on him, or at least that was the only explanation he found for how good she was to him. She took off his pants and even looked impressed at his length, which he realized must had been an exaggeration, because she got on his lap again and took him all in with only a small cry. It felt too good and he fought to keep his eyes open because she was a vision. As she moved, the black hair bounced on her shoulders and it was almost hypnotic. She looked at FP, a devious smile on her lips before they parted to let out a whimper that was muted by his own mouth on hers.

She was doing all the work and she didn’t even seem to mind, and FP was pure bliss, right under a glowing, dark haired, wild Betty who looked, _and felt_ , dreamier as every second went by.

As he was coming she nibbled at his neck and whispered in his ear, she caressed his jaw and softly kissed his lips, she stroked his hair and repeatedly pecked his cheek. She stayed there, on top of him, as they lazily made out, nothing like before, this time both their bodies were relaxed and their minds seemed to be blank, too exhausted to overthink it. Betty suddenly stood up, apparently to undo his handcuffs, but immediately after that she headed to the bathroom.

FP was left alone, staring at his wrists, which were as red as he thought they would be. Getting into bed was the only thing left to do, the only thing his brain could think of.

 

* * *

 

He woke up to a much different view, almost a different person lying on the sheets next to him.

Under the sun coming in from the window, her pale skin was glowing still. The naked face had a peaceful and innocent expression on it. Lips slightly open and her chest going up and down slowly with her breathing. The sheets came up to her waist, but she had one leg out, which was stretched to his side, barely touching his skin. She was vulnerable, innocent and relaxed.

He let out a sigh in relief while looking at her hair. The blonde locks were still there, intact, although they looked much longer than he remembered, and not tied up in a ponytail, which he wasn’t used to. He reached up, to stroke a strand in between his fingers.

“It was a wig. It makes me a little bit less recognizable around here.” Betty explained in a raspier voice, probably because she had just woken up, but he wasn’t about to complain.

FP took a second to look at her in the eyes; she looked just as beautiful as the night before, if not more. She was showing him a grin as she stretched her legs and turned on to her side. FP was shocked, breathless, maybe even outraged at how pretty she looked in nothing but his sheets.

“Did you drop out of college?” He asked, trying to keep himself from just blurting compliments at her. However, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion, that quickly turned into amusement.

“Spring break”, she replied almost as a chuckle, making him feel silly. _Who would even think Betty Cooper would drop out of college?_ “Still have four days left.”

“Any plans?” FP asked and his heart skipped a beat. Of all the questions he could think of, about the jacket, about the wig, about family, about friends, that was the one that came out the quickest, and maybe it was for the best.

“I was hoping you’d take me out to get some breakfast”, she asserted without a hint of doubt, with a confidence he would’ve never thought she had before, although after the events of the night before, he realized maybe he didn’t know her at all. “You wanna join me for a shower?” _He definitely didn’t know this Betty._


	2. Breakfast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, I had to do this for myself.

FP was definitely in unknown territory. He was taking Betty Cooper out for breakfast, after they had spent the night together, and showered together. Still, the part about the handcuffs and the knife were a bit too shocking for him to process – at least coming from a Good Girl like her – but he wasn’t forgetting about that any time soon.

“We could’ve gone to Pop’s, you got yourself in this situation”, he commented amused, after looking at her flipping through the menu and getting increasingly frustrated as she didn’t seem to find anything.

“Yeah, all I want right now is to run into people I know, clearly.” She snarled back while she went back to the first page.

“Well. Jeez. You didn’t seem that embarrassed last night.” It was supposed to be a joke, but truth was FP knew she probably didn’t feel exactly proud.

“No, it’s not that”, she put the menu down on the table making a loud noise. He knew damn well he didn’t need an explanation, he didn’t deserve one, but he also remembered how much Betty liked to talk “so, maybe I didn’t tell anyone I was coming back, maybe you’re the only one who knows I’m here.” She let out and looked straight at him, almost looking for a reaction. FP tried to keep his face straight, but he knew one of his eyebrows had lifted slightly.

And then it happened again. She chuckled and, in what seemed as an effort to keep it in, bit her lower lip. This wasn’t right. Riverdale’s golden child was back in town and the only one who knew was the most known criminal. Not to mention she had slept with him and asked him out for breakfast, which didn’t even sound believable.

“So, how’s freedom been treating you, how are you?” She asked trying to seem casual. He had gotten out of jail a while back, but then again she had been gone for too long, missed too much.

“I’ve been better.” It was short and it wasn’t good. However, it was all Betty needed to know.

The waiter came to take their orders. Betty’s face suddenly changed back as she spoke to the stranger, it was almost as if they travelled five years to the past, the sweet and nice girl next door was back. Considering how much she used to hate being described like that, she hadn’t changed one bit.

She ordered pancakes and said they would share without even consulting him. FP was not in the mood for pancakes at all, but he would let it slide. She was in charge last night, and apparently that hadn’t ended. At least she had ordered some coffee for him.

“Where are you staying?” He asked, realizing too late that maybe he was overstepping, but his instincts had kicked in and he couldn’t help it.

“Nowhere”, she replied and sounded doubtful. “I wasn’t planning on staying at all. It was a spontaneous decision, mostly made when I ran into you.”

She made a pause after that. The silence fell between them and FP’s throat was burning with questions. He wondered what that meant, how he affected her choices, what he meant to her. He shouldn’t ask any more impulsive questions though, especially not those ones. So many people would call him a coward, Jughead would probably laugh at him, he’d rather think of it as self-preservation. Don’t ask if you don’t want to know the answer.  

“Okay. What have I missed?” She insisted trying to get something out of him.

“I haven’t been framed for any murders in a while so I’ve been trying to lay low, I don’t know much.” He muttered, trying to be funny. “You’d be better off asking your mother about that, or going by to get the paper.”

“I take it you haven’t been seeing Alice.” She affirmed and FP shook his head, a little shocked by the cold tone she used. He was lying and they both knew it, but it wasn’t the right time to get into that. “I can’t even imagine what kind of crap they are publishing on The Register, can’t bring myself to look it up.”

“You didn’t leave on great terms, huh?” He settled on asking, a little afraid of being called out on his lie.

“That’s an understatement.” She giggled and they fell into silence again as their order was left on the table. “She’s not an easy woman to deal with, you know that first hand.” She told him but it wasn’t friendly, he was almost being accused.

“Cooper women are not easy to deal with. There is a pattern.” He hit back and she seemed to back off a little bit. “Now tell me, how’s that boyfriend of yours?” He kept pressing, trying not to feel as vulnerable, to gain some control.

He immediately regretted it; he wouldn’t say it, but he did. It was clearly a soft spot, as he imagined it would be after the events of the night before. It looked as if the light that was hitting her face suddenly went out, her features darkened and her posture changed. However, the only physical movement she made was rolling her eyes and then focused on him, waiting for an explanation.

“Jughead mentioned you were dating some guy.” FP ended up disclosing.

“And why would he tell you that?” She questioned, still suspicious.

“We spend a lot of time talking about you, Archie, even Veronica.” That earned him a weird look. “Listen, the kid just doesn’t want to tell me about himself and I can’t blame him, so when he calls I just listen to whatever he wants to talk about. I can’t say I deserve better.” He ranted and got the feeling maybe too much got out of him.

“He’s doing fine. He’s actually really happy and doing a lot of writing.” Betty said and her sweet voice had returned.

“I’m glad you all keep in touch.” He commented and she gave him a smile.

She got another bite of the food as they sat in silence for a while. It was a comfortable silence, and considering the conversations were escalating too fast, it seemed easier to do that than to speak. It seemed too long after a while, even for FP, who would rather do anything else, since if he said another word to her he could end up blurting out every feeling he ever had.

“I’ll have to go by and say hi to Alice sooner or later”, she told him after finishing the meal “and I’m guessing you don’t wanna come with.” He shook his head in response.

“You better get going, if you want to see her at the paper and not your house.” He said serious and they both knew he had a point.

“Do you think she’ll recognize your shirt?” Betty asked genuinely, pointing at the plaid button down shirt she had borrowed. That was the second time she tried to dig for more information, and he was dumb, but not that much. “You know what? Nevermind, it’s better if she does.” She continued after his silence and got a laugh out of him, only because he wasn’t thinking of the consequences that could have.

“Don’t worry, I got it. You can go.” He assured her grabbing the check before she could. He probably wouldn’t see her again so the least he could do was pay.

After a short-lived smile, she grabbed her bag and moved out of the booth. To FP’s surprise, she wasn’t leaving yet, as she sat again right next to him. Her fingers lightly grazed the back of his hand until she was holding it and her eyes snapped back at his face. He felt electricity all the way down his back, as her other hand reached for the back of his neck, pulling him in for a kiss that he wasn’t expecting at all.

“So, if I wanted to crash at your place again tonight?” She blurted out half a question and FP could swear she was batting her eyelashes, as if that was necessary.

“If I’m not there, go look for me at the bar.” He accepted, against his best judgment. “Don’t use the wig though. It would be more suspicious to see me with the same girl two nights in a row, than with Betty Cooper herself.” She giggled, hiding into his neck for a couple of glorious seconds.

After another small kiss, and evidently feeling more confident because she had a place to sleep, she took off. Betty threw a glance back before disappearing through the doors, and even though FP was clearly getting old, and his eyesight wasn’t what it used to be, he could swear she was blushing and smiling, a rare combo for a Cooper girl. 


End file.
